Unknown Magic
by Luna Jackson
Summary: When Sadie and Carter Kane left off on their story, they were starting their quest to look for more blood of pharaohs. They also left something in a locker for the right person to find. Well, the right person has come and that's me. Welcome to my journal.
1. Blue Figures Come For Me

I'm warning you. If you want your life to remain completely normal, put down this journal right now. If you don't, that isn't my fault is it? I warned you. I'm giving you two seconds to put it down. 1….2… Okay, well I guess now you're committed to reading this true series of events. But like I said, if it causes your mind to become filled with odd images of pyramids and such, I am not accountable by a court of law. Ha, well I don't even know what that means but it sounds pretty awesome on those Cops shows though, doesn't it? Anyways, this is where our story begins.

It was the first day of high school. I awoke from a nightmare about walking into the school, tripping, making a fool out of myself, and being buried alive by a stack of books larger than any dictionary I owned. Well, if I owned a dictionary. After rubbing away the tiredness from the lack of sleep I had gotten, I threw off my purple comforter and sheets and felt my feet collide with the cold, hardwood floor of my bedroom. I stepped down and almost tripped on my long, flannel, pink pajama pants. I crouched down next to my bed and pulled out a pair of fluffy, cotton candy colored slippers. I shuffled over to my large French door-windows and pulled aside the white curtains. Streams of yellow morning light flooded into my bedroom. I shielded my eyes from the sunny light with my hand for a few seconds before giving up and walking into my connected bathroom.

See, that's the good thing about being an only child, you don't have to share a bathroom. Well, it's not like I never wanted another sibling; someone to hang out with when the crazy Florida weather attacked our house. But, I guess we'll get to that part when the time is right. Anyways, I rushed into my bathroom. After brushing my teeth with toothpaste that burned my mouth with a terrible mint flavor (which I hated oh-so much), I brushed through my light blonde hair and tied it back in a messy pony-tail for the time being. I grabbed my large Vera Bradley makeup case from underneath my bathroom sink and laid out all of its contents on the large counter. I wondered what would be a good first day of school look. Should I go Goth, or totally preppy or jock-like and not even bother doing anything. I couldn't make up my mind. I know, I'm pretty indecisive, but hello, it's _makeup._ I decided to do the only thing that might help me make up my mind. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers along all of the different blushes, mascaras, eye liners, and eye shadows that were contained in my makeup bag. I grabbed three items. One, a bright, lime-green eye shadow that just screamed 70's, a bright red lipstick that would have made a ladybug jealous, and the other, a stick of blue mascara.

"Oh, God…" I grumbled to myself.

I decided to forget the whole different-personality-on-your-first-day-of-school look and went with the natural look. After I smoothed out the tones on my face to one complete ghostly white face as usual, I applied some eye liner around my eyes and painted mascara onto my eye lashes. Now, by now, you've probably assumed I'm some rich, spoiled brat who gets everything they've ever asked for. And if you are one of those people, you better get it in your head right now that I am anything but a spoiled brat. And I think we'll end at that, for now.

I walked outside my house without saying good-bye to my parents. You see, they always leave for work early. Something about "work calls" and stuff like that. I pulled on my back-pack as my pink converse pounded down the streets of my neighborhood down to my bus stop. I stopped at the stop sign struggling for air. Seeing as it was still the summer season and we were in Florida, it was like swimming in a heated swimming pool. I dropped my backpack on the ground as I attempted to adjust my clothes. I pulled my waist-length blonde hair over one shoulder, pulled up my white knee highs that matched quite oddly with my skin tone, and adjusted the collared shirt I was required to wear to school. It had an odd crest image in the corner with a wolf howling up at the moon. I guess that what you get for going to a school called "Watson Wolf High". The guy just had to have the last name of Wolf.

I grabbed my pink messenger bag up off the floor and hoisted it onto the opposite shoulder of my hair. As I looked up, I saw something in the distance that made me look twice. There was a dark shadowy figure in the distance. The morning was misty and the cloud bank had drifted down onto the streets, so that was all I could make out. That and the fact that the figure was surrounded in a blue light that made that entire side of the street be cast with a strange blue hue. I tried to think of what the figure could have been, but my mind seemed to be jumbled up. Not that it isn't every other day of my life, but it was so mixed that I couldn't even sort out where I was. It was like I was locked in a trance and the blue light was holding my focus. But the weird thing was, I knew I was in the trance but I couldn't seem to break it. My eyes started to water because I hadn't blinked once since I had seen the figure and the odd blue light, and I hadn't known how long that had been. The figure started to creep closer; it was coming slow but the street did end with me on the other side. My heart started pounding and it took all of my will and mind focus that I still had left to break the trance. I gasped for air as if I had been holding my breath underwater and just burst out of the surface. When I refocused my eyes, the blue light was gone and a yellow figure to my left was coming into my view at a startling speed. I jumped up instinctively and spread out my hands in a stopping motion while closing my eyes. I felt something like adrenaline course through my veins. But it had a more powerful essence. Like adrenaline multiplied by red bull. I felt heat on the palms of my hands and my mind erupted in a color spasm of purple, like a blank movie screen colored in with purple in less than a millisecond.

I opened one eye cautiously with my hands still spread out in front of me. Yeah, sure there was a yellow figure in front of me, but it just turned out to be my ride to school. I could feel heat rising on my face as I began to blush the awful pink color that indicated I was a nervous wreck. I could see all of the acne covered faces of the teenagers through the window of my bus laughing at me through the grimy bus windows. What a way to start the year. And worse: high school. I groaned to myself as I started walking towards the doors. Now I would be known as the freakish kid who thought she could stop a school bus with her bare hands. But as I boarded the bus, I couldn't shake the thought of that mysterious figure surrounded in the blue light.

"Hey, dude!" came a voice that sounded like it had just smoked a hundred cigarettes.

"Yeah, dude?" asked another with the same raspy tone.

"Think that chick's got metal brainage issues?"

"I dunno, dude… Freak."

Oh, yeah. I'm the one with issues when you just used the word "brainage". I ignored them and took a seat towards the back of the bus and scooted over next to the window. I placed my backpack on my lap and unzipped the front zipper. Grabbing my iPod touch out of the pocket, I unwound the headphones and placed them into my ears. I wasn't going to stand hearing people talk about my little episode, so the best thing to do was tune them out. As the first song started to play, and my conscious started to slip away into the depths of the song, we passed were the figure in the blue light had been standing. There was no figure, or blue light, but there was a perfectly drawn circle on the left side of the street. It looked to be drawn in bright blue chalk, but as I looked closer, it wasn't the circle that was blue; it was the circle floating just centimeters above the one drawn on the road that was blue.

I drew in a deep breath. My mind raced. This must be a trick. I mean, how hard is it to suspend a glowing halo of blue light above a road? Okay, the odds were slim, but I had to clutch onto any of the sanity I still had left as of this morning. The bus stopped directly next to the blue light, and for a fleeting moment, I thought maybe I wasn't crazy. But that ended as soon as I had seen about three kids racing from around the corner with their backpacks hung lazily on their shoulders as they raced to catch the bus. That meant that they hadn't been anywhere near the blue light or the figure and that I was still the only one with a less then healthy sanity level. As the kids loaded the bus, I looked out the window to get a better view of the blue circle halo deal. Etched inside of the circle were glowing green numbers. 13-32-33. I didn't know what the numbers meant, but I had the feeling that I might need them later. And hey, they might be the answers to next weeks Lotto or something, so why not? I grabbed a pen from the front zipper from where my iPod had been, and grabbed out a pen. I wrote the numbers on my left palm and circled them like they had been on the road. Whatever the blue circle meant, it must have been important.

And with one last glimpse at the strange circle, the bus took off around the corner and the music flooding into my ears took over my body as I was entranced by the lovely piano melodies of the god of lullabies: Yiruma.


	2. When Tattoo Dudes Attack

Throughout the entire bus ride, the only thing that remained in my mind was the image of the figure and blue hue and the circle with the green numbers. Every couple of minutes until we finally got off the bus, I kept flipping over my palm to make sure it was really real and my mind wasn't just playing tricks on me. But every time I had my doubts and would flip over my hand, the numbers were still there inside the circle.

As we loaded off the bus, I kept getting glances and snickers from my fellow students. Apparently, they hadn't forgotten my little episode and I would probably have to deal with this for the rest of my high school career. But I'm not the type of person to just let people make fun of me without giving them he—uh, well water. Yeah, we'll go with that.

"Would you all just shut up?"

My angry voice usually tends to gain some attention.

I didn't know what to say to defend myself, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"There was a freaking wasp that was about to sting my face, okay? I'm not an idiot! No one tries to stop a bus with their hands, so just shut up! God!"

Everyone loaded off the bus with only a couple quite murmurs and I knew I had proven my point. I hopped off the bus and walked around a huge group of guys walking slowly with their pants just inches from the ground. How they could walk around like that, I do not know. After getting around the group, I passed a pink blob all hanging around in one corner. All of those girls where helping one another put on makeup and holding mirrors up for one another to look at their reflections. Only then did I realize: no other student was wearing the uniform we were "supposed" to be wearing. I looked around the halls, and it seemed that all of the younger students who must have been freshman were holding up the dress code. But no one other then the freshman was dressed correctly. I walked up to a group of people all dressed in the uniform looking around uneasily at all of the other students, probably wondering what happened to the whole clothes situation as well.

"Hey, um, I'm Cassidy, what's going on?"

They looked at me curiously and a boy with brown hair, brown eyes and a tan complexion was the first to speak up.

"We were wondering the same thing. My names Car—".

"Hey, Freshies!" came a loud, obnoxious voice from behind my back.

I turned around and breathed in a hard breath. There was a group of three guys standing together. The biggest one was in the middle and was flanked by two smaller but still quite large goons. The guy standing in the middle was rather chunky and had arms that were covered in outrageous tattoos. His hair was slimy and greasy like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks. His nose had a shiny, silver ring pierced through it and his clothes were ratty and worn out. The other two were dressed in the same manor, but not as, well, bold as the middle one.

I couldn't let them see how terrified we all were, so I had to say something.

"And you are Big and Ugly," pointing at the middle one, "Goon One and Goon Two?" I added pointing to the other two.

Goon One and Two snarled at me, but Big and Ugly wouldn't have any backtalk.

"Actually," he sneered while straitening his back so he didn't look like the hunchback of Notre Dam, and if possible, becoming more frightening, "I'm Smash and that's Crunch and Flatten."

I'm sorry, but who couldn't resist laughing at those names even if they were terrified.

"Oh," I said between fits of restrained giggles, "I suppose your parents gave you those names? Or did you just find them on the back of a Nut Cracker direction guide?"

The group behind me burst into laughter. My job was done when the trio gave us one last scowl and disappeared in-between the crowd of high school kids.

"Dude, that was seriously amazing!" laughed the brown haired guy that had spoken up from the group before.

"Yeah, nice job!" said a girl standing next to him. Her hair had blue and purple streaks in it and she spoke with a British accent.

"Thanks," I laughed.

But before we could further our conversation, a bell rang in the distance and I knew that it was the bell for homeroom. I didn't want to leave my new group of friends, but if I didn't hurry, then I wouldn't be making good friends with my new teacher. I said good-bye and headed towards my new class with a map in my hands.

Once I finally found my way to the room, after walking around the school twice, I twisted the handle and pushed the door open. The cold air pushed my hair off my shoulder and made my side bangs fly into my eyes. The door closed behind me and I walked over to a desk next to the window. There was a nice view of the street and cars were flying by on the road.

I set down my backpack on the desk and took my seat. After a few minutes had passed of kids filling into the room and my eyes staring at the cars on the other side of the window, the bell for class finally rang.

I heard loud footsteps on the laminate floor and looked up to the front of the classroom. My new teacher had large heeled boots which was the reason of the loud footsteps. She had jeans and a leopard printed top and long, black hair that was down to her waist. I thought it was odd for a teacher, but hey, she might actually be cool and not evil like some teachers I've had.

"Hello, class." She said in almost a purring manor. It kind of freaked me out so I looked around the class to see if anyone else had noticed. Apparently, no one else had. Great, I had no more sanity left over from this morning.

"My name is Ms. Ba—Ms. Baton. I am your new history teacher!"

You could have heard crickets, it was so quite.

"This is when we say 'Good morning, Ms… uhh... Baton!'"

I joined the class in welcoming our new teacher. But, again, I think I was the only one who noticed her little stumble. Either she had a stuttering problem or she didn't even know her last name.

"Good! Now, I guess the Freshman First joke is up!"

A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes from the back of the classroom raised his hand.

"Umm, Ms. Baton, what is the Freshman First joke?"

She chuckled and sat down on top of her desk.

"Did you notice how everyone except the freshman where wearing uniforms?"

Most everyone nodded.

"Well, the older kids like playing a joke—the Freshman First—where they send out fake flyers about uniforms. Some of the older teachers informed me about this, seeing as this is my first year."

I could hear grumbles erupt from the class, but before anyone cold say anything, Ms. Baton interrupted.

"Now the time has come where we all are assigned lockers! Up first is," she looked down to a clipboard she held in her hands, "Miss Cassandra Holloway."


End file.
